Panicum virgatum ‘Apache Rose’, hereinafter also referred by the cultivar name ‘Apache Rose’ and the “new plant” is a new and distinct cultivar of switch grass. The seed was collected by the inventors in the autumn of 2010 as an open pollinated selection from Panicum virgatum ‘Cheyenne Sky’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,209 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The single seedling was initially selected from among many for further observation in the summer of 2012 at which time it was assigned the original breeder code HK10-07-01.